Triangle
by Hieirulesall
Summary: One-sided love can be confusing, especially when you're supposed to hate the other person. Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, and Sima Yi's thoughts as they each consider the person they care for. one-sided ZL/ZY, ZY/SY, and SY/ZL Warning: slash


Here's a rare/random oneshot from me. It's a love triangle set-up for Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, and Sima Yi, my favorite strategists. Dedicated to my friends EverKitsune and Toxic-Chocolate, who have already seen it. I'm planning on doing a reverse-triangle for this, but I've been having a bit of trouble getting the right feel for some of what they say. We'll see, though. I've been feeling inspired lately XD

Triangle

Zhuge Liang:

It took me forever to realize it and even now, I can't even believe it. I've spent months tormenting him, mocking him, working out each and every comment that will send his sanity closer to the edge. I almost had it. But…

If he were gone, I would miss him.

Now, I'll be the first to admit, though only to myself, that I absolutely delight in pushing his buttons. Frustrating him and making his face take on that amazing look of fury that I would do almost anything to see over and over again. But that's just it I think. I like…I love his existence. I love that he's there and I love facing him on the battlefield. Peace talks are my favorite because I can have a real conversation with him.

If he were gone, I would miss him.

It scares me. He is my enemy. I am supposed to bring him down with absolutely no mercy, no matter where it stems from. However, deep down, I do not want to see him gone. Demoted or dead, I believe I would be heartbroken to no longer see him. Facing him is a challenge, no matter how easy I always make it look to him. It's a way I can truly challenge myself, both as a strategist and with the way I deal with others. The thought of losing that is a painful one and one I don't like to think about unless I have to.

If he were gone, I would miss him.

What scares me even more is the thought that I don't enjoy being around him simply as a way to challenge myself and because I enjoy seeing him angry. He has an amazing self-confidence about him without being arrogant and I know that no matter how many times I destroy his plans, he would never lose confidence that there was something he could do to beat me. I'd even like to see him around those he trusts more and that is something I'll never get to see. We are on different sides and that is how it's always going to be. Still…

If he were gone, I would miss him…

Zhou Yu:

There are people out there more intelligent than me. I think I have come to realize this more than anyone else, even those who have beaten me before. Sometimes jealousy and competitiveness can overcome a person, but sometimes they can lead you to look closer at a person and see things about them that you would like to change in yourself.

I wish I knew him better.

Rumors give one his full story easily, without the least bit of effort. Cold-hearted and malicious, he stands out as one of the more "evil" people that have cropped up in these times. What is it that I could possibly admire about someone who's very being I should hate and seek to destroy? I wish I could forgo my honor sometimes, much as it makes my stomach tighten to think of doing so. There are times I let a sense of fair play stop me from taking down people I truly believe are better off dead. Still, is it really evil?

I wish I knew him better.

So few times have I ever actually faced him on the battlefield, I can think of less than a handful. I have never had the chance to really talk to him and see how his intellect matches my own, but I get the feeling his is greater…

I wish I knew him better.

It's like seeing someone you'd desperately like to team up with, but being unable to ask them because you know they'd never bother. I do not doubt my own abilities, merely his knowledge of them. There are times I wonder if we could ever work together, but I know our two kingdoms could never manage it. Still, I don't know why I feel so drawn to him when I should hate him as I hate those who fight with him. There are times I look for a reason as to why I feel this way…

I wish I knew him better…

Sima Yi:

I never would have imagined that there was anyone out there with a wit to match my own, let alone surpass it. Never would it have occurred to me that I would lose to such a person, not once, but countless times. It's so easy for him that he may as well be playing games with a child and he shows no remorse in pointing that out at every opportunity. Somehow that only draws me to him more.

Sometimes, he's all I can think of.

Every enemy he faces, he treats as if they are nothing more to him than a momentary distraction, just a way to pass the time. I have never met someone so full of arrogance and self-confidence and who is able to back it up so well at every turn. Facing him nearly seems like facing a god, so utterly undefeatable and absolutely perfect at everything they do. I've spent countless hours trying to come up with a way to beat him, but have been unsuccessful.

Sometimes, he's all I can think of.

When he speaks to me, I act out in anger, being as obvious in my hatred of him as I possibly can, but I no longer even know what is I think I'm hating. It's not as if I do not display the same arrogance in victory, so I do not hate that about him. However, I have not even been able to identify this feeling as real hatred. I call it that because it's what's acceptable. After all, what else is one supposed to feel about an enemy who has defeated them countless times? Yet, I admire his intellect and the way he deals with opponents without hesitation.

Sometimes, he's all I can think of.

Thinking about him drives me crazy. I want nothing so much as to be around him whenever possible, but whenever he's near, I do everything in my power to push him away. It's incomprehensible that I would spend so much time trying to figure what to do about one human being…

Sometimes, he's all I can think of…

Zhuge Liang


End file.
